Escape Room
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Watching El Gang's success on almost every problem they encountered is quite a boring show, isn't it? Let's give them another challenge that requires "TEAMWORK" (Currently waiting for all 3rd jobs to continue my potion fic thingy)
1. Chapter 1

Add - Doom Bringer

Rose - Tempest Burster

* * *

Another day another easy task for El Gang. Well, it wasn't that easy. They needed teamwork and things to complete it.

But seriously. We can clearly see what's missing in the El Gang that make the task "not that easy".

"Teamwork," Glave, the ruler of Time and Space, mumbled as he looked at the El Gang from the cubes.

Let's talk about it. What's every El Gang member's motive to join the gang?

 _"I am doing this for MY PERSONAL REASONS, but might as well help the world."_

Yes, it's actually a gang filled by people with personal reason that just happened to join the gang.

"Creating some games should be fun," Glave chuckled as he f-cked around with the world and sent everybody to an unknown place.

* * *

Add woke up in a strange place. It wasn't that strange, it's just a square room.

He looked at his Nasod Dynamos's GPS.

 _Unknown Location_

Add wanted to protest, but he didn't have time for that. He sighed and told himself "this is just another thing like that library".

He stood up and looked at his surrounding. In front of him is a human statue raising his two hands and a text on the wall "Blue is always right" above it, doors on his left and right, and a wall behind him.

He walked to the left first. There's a safety box with 4 digit codes and a hammer.

 _Click!_

Someone just opened the door on the right.

"Oh, hey Add!" Rose greeted with a smile, "I thought I'm the only one stucked in here."

"I prefer the quiet situation when I was alone," Add sighed as he turned around to face Rose.

"A box!" Rose shouted as she started pressing the buttons.

"1111."

 _"ERROR"_

"1112."

 _"ERROR"_

"1113!"

 _"ERROR"_

"Give it up. If you're going to do that, at least try from 0000," Add knocked Rose's head softly with hammer.

"Oh, give me that," Rose took the hammer behind Add and went back to the room on the right. Add followed her.

 _Crash!_

Rose just broke a glass. There's a glowing red gem.

"I wonder what's this for," Rose said as she picked up the gem and looked at it.

"Great. This is something like escape game, isn't it?" Add asked in annoyed tone.

Rose looked at Add. "You don't like it?"

"No."

"Me neither," Rose sighed as she went to the room with statue and sat beside the door. "What should we do?"

"Don't ask," Add shrugged as he sat beside Rose.

Rose looked at the text above the statue. "Is it weird that I suddenly feel dumb when it comes to this thing?"

"No. I'm also bad at this," Add replied.

Rose raised her one eyebrow. "I thought you're a genius!"

Add narrowed his eyes. "I'm just a boy who got a lot of information by a single drone in a second. You called that genius?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're a genius because you can use those information, not just accept it and do nothing," Rose replied as she patted Add's head. "Come on, boy! Think for me!"

"Use your brain as well, woman!" Add yelled as he slapped Rose's hand. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I don't mind being here for the rest of my li-"

Add stopped his words. Rose's wanted to ask, but she looked at the ceiling first.

There's a locked door on the ceiling.

"And I was wondering what is the key for," Rose said as she gave the key from her pocket to Add. "Go boy, fly and open the lock!"

Add flew using his Dynamos to unlock it. He tried to pull and push the door, but the door won't open.

"Have you tried moving it to the left?" Rose asked.

Add opened the door by sliding it. "Jebaited."

It's just a wall clock. Dead wall clock, to be exact.

"5 past 10? What does that mean?" Rose sighed.

Add sat beside Rose and stared at the clock together with her.

"We're like people who were waiting for death, you know?" Rose giggled.

Add's eyes widened for a second. "Wait here," he said as he stood up and walked toward the room on the left. He put "0510" on the lock.

 _"ERROR"_

He sighed and put "1710".

The lock was opened. He took the glowing blue gem and showed it to Rose.

"What are these for?" Rose took out the red gem.

"Maybe this," Add took the red gem from Rose's hand. He put the blue gem on the statue's right hand and the red gem on the statue's left hand.

Suddenly the gem gives a blinding light.

* * *

"I think that was too easy," Glave chuckled as he looked at another cube. "Now then... how are these two doing?"

* * *

 _Yea there we go_

 _I'm always up for random ideas AHEUHAUEHEYA and I'm going to trap another random 2 persons_

 _Maybe I should do some incest_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _My bad_


	2. Chapter 2

Raven - Furious Blade

Lu - Timoria

* * *

Lu woke up in a dark and small place. She touches the wall that was actually wood.

"Who's there?"

She can hear a familiar voice, but not the voice she was expecting. "It's Lu. Where are you Raven? Where's Ciel?"

Raven chuckled. "You're inside a wardrobe and Ciel is not here."

"Open this!"

"Wait. I'll find the key."

From outside the wardrobe, Raven sighed as he looked around the room once more. A wardrobe and an empty aquarium in a black painted room.

He went to the room he was in. A puzzle of a bingo card on the wall with a missing piece and locked door to the next room.

"Raven! What took you so long?!" Lu yelled from the wardrobe.

"I missed something," Raven murmured as he went back to Lu's place. He stared at the empty aquarium.

"RAVEN! LET ME OUT OR I'LL OPEN IT BY FORCE!"

"DON'T DO IT-!"

Lu tried to attack the wardrobe, but her attack bounced back to her.

"GYAAAAH!"

The room quaked for a second. Raven heard a sound of water. He looked at the aquarium.

Something's moving like a water.

Raven opened the aquarium from the top. There was a glass in the middle of the tank. The second space that can't be seen from the front is filled with black water.

"RAVEN, JUST CALL CIEL!"

Raven put his Nasod hand on the water and finally got a key. He unlocked the door to see Lu got herself injured.

"God damn I didn't know my power hurt that much," Lu muttered as she looked at her injuries.

"Pretty weak, to be honest."

"What did you say?!"

Raven torn some of his clothes to treat Lu's severe wounds.

"It should be fine for now," Raven said with a smile.

Lu narrowed her eyes. "Your smile doesn't heal!"

"I tried!"

"Wha-What do you mean you tried?!"

Lu looked around the room. She went to the next room and did the same.

"Is there a key in your pocket?" Raven asked, "I found one in my pocket to your room."

Lu checked her pocket and found a key. She unlocked the door.

 _Click!_

It's a dark room filled with posters of the same person. The person's head was torned apart. Each poster has a different number on the bottom right. But more importantly...

"What the hell is this room?! Stinky!" Lu yelled as she walked in and looked around. "I had enough with demon blood almost every day!"

Raven followed Lu.

 _Drip._

A drop of water fell to Raven's hand. He looked at the ceiling.

"A dead body," Raven said as he stared at it.

"Human body? Now that's rare," Lu commented without even looking at it. She read the bloody text on the right wall.

 _DIE DEMONS_

Lu rolled her eyes. "I wonder what's this number for."

Raven kept silent as he looked at the posters.

"Why are you so useless?! Do something!" Lu stomped her feet, "I wish Ciel was here!"

"What do you expect? I need 10 minutes to find that wardrobe key," Raven replied.

"USELESS!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

They were standing there for several minutes without doing anything.

Lu's eyes widened. "Oh, Raven, check the puzzle. Which one is the missing piece?"

Raven walked away from the room to the puzzle.

"13."

Lu ripped the poster with number 13. Something was dropped from the ceiling. Lu turned around and picked the thing, which was a bloody piece of puzzle.

"Hah! Easy!" Lu smiled proudly as she completed the puzzle.

There was a blinding white light.

* * *

Glave chuckled. "That horror scene didn't work," he said as he looked at the other cube.

* * *

 _AHEUAHUEHEU ok I used to not ship Raven with anyone because he was my favorite virtual bae but not anymore let's ship him with Lu-_

 _Introducing my OC, Ra, to reply the review._

 ** _Yeelimso_**

 _Ra: We'll see_

 _Lu: Give me my Ciel!_

 _Raven: I'm sure he's happy without you._

 _Lu: Lalala didn't hear!_


	3. Chapter 3

Elesis - Empire Sword

Ciel - Abysser

* * *

"What a nice room! I always love garden room!"

"I'm worried about Lu. She might need my help right now."

"Shut up, Ciel. Do you think I'm not worried about Elsword?"

"No. You left him in Ruben before."

"What?!"

Elesis and Ciel were standing in a large garden room. Flowers were blooming and the air felt nice even though it's a room. They found nothing in the first room, which was a small room with a locked door and a door to the garden room.

"What happened to us?" Elesis asked as she looked at the flowers, "I don't remember anything."

"Me neither," Ciel shrugged. He stared at a white tulip.

 _That's weird._

He took a closer look on the tulip. It looked different from the other tulips.

"You like tulip?"

Ciel picked the white tulip.

 _Click!_

 _"Activating bomb in 10 minutes."_

Ciel startled. "What?!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elesis shouted in panic.

Ciel stared at the tulip he just picked. It was made from plastic and one of the petals looked different.

"It's a key," Ciel informed as he picked the petal shaped key. "I'll try it on that door!" he shouted as he ran to the small room.

Elesis took a deep breath and sighed. She walked around and looked carefully at the flowers. "Pretty sure it won't be that easy. Let's see..."

Ciel came back. "The locked door leads to another locked door with 6 digits code."

Elesis crossed her arms. "Maybe we should count the flowers."

Ciel gave a forced laugh, "6 letters."

"Not numbers?!"

"No."

 _"9 minutes remaining."_

Ciel face palmed, "We're doomed."

"Wait, we should try flower names as password," Elesis said as she ran to the small room. Ciel followed her from behind.

Elesis started putting any flower names that come to her mind.

 _"DAHLIA"_

 _"Access Denied"_

 _"VIOLET"_

 _"Access Denied"_

 _"ORCHID"_

 _"Access Denied"_

 _"COSMOS"_

 _"Access Denied"_

Elesis sighed. "Got any ideas, Ciel?"

Ciel put the letters.

 _"FLOWER"_

 _"Access Denied"_

"Really?!" Elesis shouted in disbelief.

 _"7 minutes remaining."_

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Elesis said as she sighed.

"I cheated death once so I'm fully prepared this time."

"Ciel! We need to get out of here!"

They went back to the garden and searched for clue. They found papers that stucked on some flowers and collected it. After that, they went back to the small room and tried every word on the papers to the locked door.

Sadly, nothing happened.

 _"1 minute remaining."_

"I never imagine dying in a hopeless condition like this," Elesis muttered.

Ciel stared at the garden. "We're missing something."

"I know! But I don't know what it is!" Elesis shouted in frustration.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Does this garden looked weird to you?"

Elesis shrugged. "I don't know."

 _"30 seconds remaining."_

Ciel stepped in to the garden and jumped as high as he can. As expected, there was something weird with the garden.

The road actually made a word.

Ciel ran back to the small room. "Leave that dying thoughts!"

 _"10 seconds remaining."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"5 seconds remaining."_

He entered the word.

 _"VISAGE"_

 _"Access granted"_

 _"Your time is up."_

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Glave laughed happily. "That was intense! Too bad they survived!"

* * *

 _Eh done I need more random ideas like this_

 ** _Void HighLord Prime_**

 _Ra: Our author might run away soon_

 _Elesis: Coward!_

 _Ra: Not that kind of run away. I mean, she made this because she's bored_


End file.
